


Darkened Hart

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death, F/F, Forced miscarriage, Heartache, Heartbreak, Miscarriage, baby loss, poisoned, pregnancy loss, unbrorn baby loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This takes place in S11 E17 - Where Julia as the unimaginable pain of a miscarriage but in my version, Miss Hart has a role to play and there will be a second part to this, so it will be in two chapters, I hope you enjoy/like my take on this and If you have any prompts you want me to write then go to beginning notes for my Tumblr blog where you cans end all suggestions!





	1. Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr blog: https://queensofthecentury.tumblr.com

Julia Ogden’s dreams of starting a family had always been something she knew may never happen for herself after her abortion. She was lucky enough to marry William Murdoch, who knew when he proposed to her that the possibility was unlikely, well it was unlikely for Julia to be able to carry her own child but he always knew there was adoption as a secondary option, however Julia had tried a new hormone drug trial, which had been successful and Dr. Ogden was currently four months pregnant and everything seemed to be going well, or so it seemed...

As she was a creature of habit, Julia went and put on her usual music to work to on this dreary Monday morning, she only had one suspicious death of an elderly woman. Just as the doctor put on her music she suddenly felt cramping in her lower back before it went again, but just as soon as it went the cramping became a hundred times worse and was in her abdomen as well, the pain just increased, and within second Julia had collapsed onto the cold floor.

Luckily the inspector and George were on their way to the morgue.

“Good lord! Dr. Ogden!” The inspector shouted as they both rushed to her side and helped her up, holding her steady.

“Get a bit dizzy, did we?” Crabtree asked, trying to keep the doctor standing up

“Yes, I think-” But before she could answer she was crumpled over in pain again “George, George...I need William, get William!”

“Run Crabtree! She needs the hospital now.” The inspector said firmly as he held Dr. Ogden up “And no arguments from you doctor.”

“No, no I need the hospital...” Julia replied, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach, struggling to stand “S-something’s wrong with the baby.”

The inspector managed to get Julia to the hospital, as she started bleeding out heavily and the doctors rushed her away just as William arrived.

“Where is she?!” William screamed

“She’s okay.” The inspector replied, trying to stay calm for his friend and colleague

“If she’s okay, then why is she here?!” William shouted again before running into the room where Julia had been taken

Julia was frantic, while still trying to deal with the situation as a doctor.

“Julia...” William whispered and grabbed his wife’s hand, squeezing gently

“William...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...” Julia replied softly before she was put to sleep.

“Sir, let the doctor do his work.” One of the nurses insisted, and with that William kissed his wife’s hand and then walked out the room back to where the inspector and Crabtree where still standing.

It felt like hours had gone by when the doctor emerged out of the room.

“Doctor!” William walked quickly towards the doctor who was drying his hands off from the blood.

The doctor looked up at William saddened by what he had just had to do “Your wife is alive and okay but I’m sorry to tell you that the baby didn’t survive.”

And that was that, where a day he thought couldn’t get any worse got worse and it was only about to get extra bad.

Once William managed to keep himself together enough to walk down to the room where they had moved his wife too, he went right to her sitting beside her and grabbing her hand waiting for Julia to wake up. 

She came around quickly and looked up at her husband who just shook his head and Julia turned her face away crying out horribly all William could do was to try and comfort her the best he could.

“William...”

“It’s not your fault Julia...”

“I know, I know but I think I was poisoned...” Julia sobbed

“What? by whom?”

“I-I don’t know... I just know.” Julia cried

“Alright, I believe you, we will find out who did this Julia I promise you.”

William did believe his wife, he just wasn’t sure if it was from the drugs she’d been given that was making her talk like this but whatever it was he would go down every avenue, to find out what happened.

A few days later Julia had been given the all clear to go home, under the care and supervision of her husband. That evening they headed home and once there William got his wife tucked up into bed.

“William, I think I know how I was poisoned.”  Julia whispered sleepily

William was stroking the side of Julia’s face as he sat on the edge of the bed “And how’s that?”

“The herbal tea I was drinking, it was to help with sickness and digestion specifically for being with child William, there’s no other way...”

“Who knew about this tea?” William asked seriously

“...Miss. Hart, was the only one who knew, plus Emily but she’s just come back from England...” Julia said softly as she fell asleep.

William knew right away who it was and he wasn’t going to wait a single second to put the person who took their child from them behind bars. She would be hanged for what she did.

William left his wife to sleep and got on the telephone immediately “George, I need you to ask Dr. Grace to come over now, and I need you to go down to the morgue and find the glass the Julia was drinking out of, it would have been a herbal tea... yes... I know George, I know...and make sure to look for any fingerprints other than Julia’s...Okay...Yes.” William hung up the phone.

It wasn’t long before Emily arrived at the Murdoch’s.

“Hello Detective.” Emily smiled, for she had only been back in Toronto for three days.

“Doctor. Julia is asleep, I just didn’t want to leave her alone-”

“What’s happened? I mean I know what has happened but how?” Emily asked as she sat down

“She was poisoned.”

“Poisoned? By who?”

“That’s what I’m about to find out, will you be alright staying here until I get back?”

“Of course. Find out who did this!”

“Oh I will.” William replied as he grabbed his hat, putting it on his head and leaving to go and find out who did this.

The detective practically ran into station house number 4, before seeing Constable Crabtree “George!”

“Detective!” George said as he walked with William to his office “So I found the glass that Dr. Ogden had and it has two sets of finger prints, one of course was the doctors, and the other...”

“From who George?!”

“Miss. Hart, but she works in the morgue so that’s to be expected, isn’t it?” George frowned

“Yes but-”

“Wait detective, I’m not finished.”

“Go on.” The detective instructed

“I tested the packaging from the herbal tea for fingerprints too, and that is something you wouldn’t expect-”

“Wait George, was it one she’d already opened?”

“Yes sir. I did however check the ones she hadn’t opened which were in a locked drawer in her desk, they all had Miss. Harts prints on, I had Higgins help me check and the inspector even checked himself to be sure.”

“Miss. Hart? You’re absolutely certain?”

“Without a shadow of a doubt, sir.”

Before William could even ask George to arrest Miss. Hart, his wife had turned up accompanied by Emily Grace. 

“Julia! What are you doing here?” William asked rushing out to his wife.

“I’m sorry detective, I tried to keep her in bed but she was having none of it.” Emily sighed

“It’s quite alright doctor, Julia you shouldn’t be out of bed.” William said firmly

“William I had to find out – if – if you know who-”

“Julia, we’re just about to go and arrest Miss. Hart.”

“I’m coming with you-”

“Absolutely not. Dr. Grace and George you keep my wife here. INSPECTOR!” William shouted

“Murdoch? What is with all the yelling, me old mucker?”

“It’s Miss. Hart.”

“Well lets go and arrest her then.” Thomas said with chuffed smile, as he grabbed his hat and cane and followed Murdoch down to the morgue where they found Miss. Hart making some notes.

“Miss. Hart?” The inspector asked 

“Inspector. Detective.” Miss. Hart said looking up from her work “How is Dr. Ogden?”

“Oh you don’t get to ask about her...”

“Detective?” Miss hart frowned

“You are under arrest for child destruction and attempted murder on Dr. Ogden.” The inspector stepped in before William would get himself in trouble

“You can’t be serious inspector?” Miss. Hart asked as she stood up

“He is.” William replied, and grabbed Miss. Hart by her arm taking her to the interrogation room.


	2. Anyone is capable of murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Violet confess to the poisoning of Julia Ogden and the murder of her unborn baby or will she stick to her story and go free?
> 
> Who is violet Hart really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, please don't forget to comment and leave kudos!

 

“Detective what is all this about? I have been sat here for over an hour and no one has explained to me what is going on?” Violet Hart said firmly as she crossed her arms.

Detective Murdoch walked over to the table placing the glass in front of Miss. Hart, which he had carried in, wrapped in handkerchief.

“What’s this?”

Detective Murdoch sat down at the table “This is the glass my wife drank from, she was drinking a herbal tea to help with her pregnancy.”

“Okay?”

“It was laced with poisoned that caused my wife to have a miscarriage and she almost lost her own life.” The detective said slamming his fist on the desk.

“And you somehow think I had something to do with it?! I thought you were intelligent detective and maybe just maybe you’re looking for anyone to blame for what you are going through-”

“NO!” The detective shouted “You are an evil, knifing b-”

“Detective!” The inspector walked in just in time, before Murdoch let his anger and hurt get the best of him.

The inspector pulled Murdoch out from the room, closing the door behind them. “Murdoch, you’re too close to this, let me do the interrogating-”

“But sir!”

“No buts Murdoch, you can watch but that’s as near to Miss. Hart as you can get.” The inspector said with an intake of breath before he walked back into the room, not bothering to sit down.

“Inspector, you can’t think I would have anything to do with this?”

“Anyone is capable of murder.” The inspector replied

“Murder?” Miss hart laughed “Yes of course, I must go around killing everyone I meet.”

“This isn’t a laughing matter. You are the only person who could have done this, your finger prints are not only on the glass, they are on the packets of tea-”

“So, I tidied up. That doesn’t mean I murdered or poisoned anyone.” Violet Hart snapped back quickly

“You may think you’re clever Miss. Hart, but maybe you could explain why your fingerprints are all over Dr. Ogden’s desk, papers, and the tea packages that are kept in a locked drawer in her desk that only she has the key to. Want to explain that?”

For the first time, Miss. Hart had no response, she just stayed silent.

“Good lord woman, do you have no self respect?!” The inspector yelled before storming from the room, and down the hall to find a collapsed Julia with Emily leaning over her and William watching helplessly.

“Murdoch what happened?” Thomas asked

“S-Julia. One minute she was sipping her tea the next she was on the ground unconscious.”

“There we go Julia...” Emily said as she managed to bring Julia back round to consciousness and helped her to sit back up on the couch.

“Julia, I really think you should go back to the hospital-”

“I’m fine William!”

“You’re not fine.” Emily replied quickly “You’re just trying to act like you are.”

Julia gave Emily such a death scare, I mean if looks could kill Emily would be dead. Julia took a deep in hale of breath as she continued to look between Emily and her husband, in agonising pain.

“Look this is why we’re best friends, we know each other too well.” Dr. Grace replied with a smirk covering her face.

“Yes, I would have to agree with you. Ow...” Julia winced clinging to her stomach.

“I’m getting you back to the hospital.” Emily jumped to her feet holding out an arm from the blonde to take.

“Yes, I think you’re right.” Julia was trying to hold back the tears from the pain as best she could “I will be fine William, I promise.”

“You know you can’t promise me that.” William remarked as he walked towards his wife and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly “I love you Julia. Everything will be okay.”

“I know William, I know. Now please sort out Miss. Hart.” And with those words Julia left on Emily’s arm and William, well there was no stopping what he was about to do and the inspector had no intent on doing that, this was something he knew at this point the detective had to do, as long as he himself was watching the interview between Miss. Hart and Murdoch, he knew he could pull him out if need be, but he also knew he wouldn’t have to.

“Now Miss. Hart...” William said sounding as calm as ever as he walked back into the room.

“Det-”

“You will tell me what you did to my wife and child one way or another and you will not open your mouth unless that is what you’re saying. Do you understand me?” William asked refusing to sit down, with both his hands in fists.

“Well then Detective, we are both going to be here for a long while because I didn’t do anything!” Violet Hart responded with a nasty bite to her tone.

“My wife, your mentor, almost died. You don’t seem to have a care in the world except about yourself. You tell me the truth, tell me what happened and I’ll ask that you not be hanged.”

“HANGED?!” Miss. Hart stood up violently “You think they’d actually-that I- no-”

“Then sit down and tell me what happened. You do not want to make me lose my temper, because you will live to regret that choice and that is a promise I can make.” The detective stated as he sat down “NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY WIFE?!”

“Well someone does have a temper, you didn’t disappoint with that promise of yours.” Miss. Hart laughed satanically.

William really wasn’t sure what to say next, he’d seen enough sane people that made themselves out to be insane in his time like Eva Pierce, however Miss. Hart was on another level of crazy, she was evil. She was a true psychopath.

“So you want me to tell you what I supposedly did to your dear, dear wife? Is that correct?” Violet Hart asked seriously

“YES!” Murdoch shouted

“Okay, I will tell you everything.”

“Everything?” Murdoch asked calmly

“Everything. Now where would you like me to start?”

“At the beginning.”


	3. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter: Violet Hart is sentenced... is she hanged? or locked up for life?

The detective sat in amazement as Violet Hart, did as she promised and exposed the truth of the evil that lies beneath the surfaces of her exterior. 

“At the beginning you said. There is no beginning other than when Dr. Ogden offered me the position as her assistant. I am no one's assistant, I am my own woman, my own doctor and no one can be higher than me. She wanted me to be her assistant and I knew who Dr. Ogden was when she took me on, so I knew it would be a step in the door and I knew I could run the morgue if I so wished.”

“If you so wished?” The detective frowned

“Yes. I could do it easily. But she wouldn’t give me a chance-”

“A chance?” The detective shook his head “Your chance was her taking you on, she didn’t have to do that. Taking you on as her assistant would help you become a doctor even faster, that was your chance.”

The detective still couldn’t believe what he was hearing and by this point both the inspector and Constable Crabtree and Higgins were stood watching the interview on the other side of the door. They were all flabbergasted by this woman, a woman they thought they could trust and seemed so genuinely kind has turned out to be a monster of sorts.

“Why?” The detective asked

“Why? You mean why did I poison her?” Violet Hart replied without seeming to care.

“Yes, that would be a start.”

“She had everything, she didn’t even have to work for it, Dr. Ogden had everything handed to her on a silver platter, she became a doctor with no real effort, even got the man of her dreams without any heartbreak-”

“You know nothing about the heartbreak we went through to be together, nothing.” William took a breath before continuing “So you almost killed my wife because you’re a jealous spiteful young woman?”

“Yes.” Miss. Hart shrugged

William then stood up “Constable!”

George Crabtree walked in at the echoing call from the Detective “Sir?”

“Would you please take Miss. Hart to the holding cells. After what she’s done no judge will excuse you to not be hanged.” The Detective stated “And I will be there to watch you swing.”

“But you said you would but in a word for me not to be hanged.” Miss. Hart argued as Constable Crabtree handcuffed her and took her away

“Yes I did and I will but that’s all I can do.” William muttered

\--

William had been sitting at his desk in silence not doing anything but staring at the wall for the last hour, which was entirely unusual but it was a little un-nerving.

“Murdoch?” Thomas Brackenreid knocked on his detective’s door.

“Sir...”

“I just had a telephone call from the hospital about your wife...”

“Why didn’t the telephone me?” William frowned looking up at the inspector.

“Apparently they did, you didn’t answer.”

“Oh...Is she okay?” William asked with a saddened look in his eyes

“She isn’t doing amazingly well but she’s a tough bird, she’ll make it through and Dr. Grace is with her. They said it would be a good idea for you to go down and see her.”

“No.”

“She’s your wife. You need to go and see her and you will if I have to bloody drag you there myself.” The inspector replied

It took a few seconds but in the end Murdoch stood up and grabbed his hat walking out of his office, past the inspector and out of number 4 station house, making his way to the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital to find Julia in her bed unconscious and Emily sitting at her bedside reading one of her favourite medical books to her. William lingered in the door way for a few moment, smiling gently, happy to have Emily back in Toronto and for Julia to have her best friend back.

“Detective!” Emily gasped, suddenly seeing William in the door way as he took his hat off. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s quite alright Dr. Grace, stay where you are. Is-”

Before William could finish his sentence, Emily interrupted as she took her seat back. “She’s okay, she was continuing to bleed out a lot, they stopped the bleeding and just want to keep an eye on her overnight, which was rather hard getting her to agree to, but we managed it, she’s just sedated at the moment, she’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I supposed I should get goin-”

“William?” Julia croaked as she started to wake up

“You should be with your wife.” Emily stated as she stood up and left the room.

“Right...” William went and sat down where Emily had just been, putting his hat on the side table and taking Julia’s hand into his own “Julia...”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry William.” Julia sobbed

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” William insisted

“If I hadn’t of employed Miss. Hart, none of this would have happened, can you deny it?”

“No but, you weren’t to know Julia, none of us could of known.”

“Did you find out why?” Julia frowned

“I did, she did it because she thought you had everything she didn’t. In other words, she was jealous of you of us, of your life.”

“Jealousy can be the world's biggest evil William; you and I both know that we’ve seen it time and time again.”

William just nodded his head in agreement as he kissed his wife’s forehead “She is likely to be hanged, in about two weeks' time. Her trial is tomorrow.”

“I want to go to the trial...”

“Julia no. Absolutely not.” William said quickly

“Are you going?”

“Well yes but-”

“Exactly! If you’re going so am I William, you really think you can stop me?” Julia asked seriously

“As much as I would love to be able to stop you, Julia, you are as stubborn as they come, so I know that would be impossible to even try and stop you but promise me you’ll get some rest tonight and then tomorrow I will come here and we can go to the trial together?” William smiled

“Okay, I think I can agree to that.”

William stayed as long as he was allowed to before visiting hours were over, he kissed his wife’s head and stood up walking from the room.

-THE NEXT DAY-

“Good Morning Julia.” William smiled knocking on door of his wife’s hospital room, for she was already out of bed, which didn’t surprise the detective in the slightest.

“Good morning William.” Julia replied with a wince in her voice

“Julia?”

“I’m okay, just a little pain, I am fine though and I have asked Emily to join us and meet us at the trial.”

William nodded in agreement and held out his arm for his wife to take and they made their way to the court house were Violet Hart was due for her trial.

The trial didn’t take too long and Violet wasn’t due to be hanged, she pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity, meaning she would be sent to the psychiatric hospital.

“I know it’s not what we wanted Julia but she won’t be able to hurt you again, she’s being locked up, forever.” William sighed, holding his wife’s hand as they walked out the building, closely followed by Emily Grace.

“That’s what we thought about Eva Pierce too, she almost killed me more than once.”


End file.
